dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alura In-Ze
Alura In-Ze is the Kryptonian biological mother of Kara Zor-El and the wife of Zor-El. She did not perished along with her husband when her home planet Krypton exploded, she was sealed in the bottle city of Kandor. Personality In the few instances she was shown, Alura was seen to have a compassionate and fair nature. She was very loving and held great protectiveness as well as love for her daughter Kara Zor-El. Alura was wise and good-natured, wanting the best for the people that she loved. Physical Appearance Lara is a middle aged woman with long blonde flowing hair, described to be stunning and beautiful by many. She is known for wearing the traditional Kryptonian white garment attire with a silver bracelet simular to her daugther's on her right arm. History Eartly History Allura was a native of the planet Krypton who lived in Argo City. She was the wife of scientist Zor-El and the mother of Kara Zor-El, aka, Supergirl. Later History Utilizing Brainiac's technology, Alura and the people of Argo City survived the destruction of Krypton. Sensing the utilization of his force field tech, Braniac returned and integrated those individuals who he deemed valuable into the bottle city of Kandor. Alura's daughter, Kara, was able to escape Braniac's reach as she was sent to Earth to join her cousin, Kal-El. Alura and her husband remained on Brainiac's ship for many years, but succeeded in making a life for themselves. Some time ago, Braniac came to the planet Earth with the intent of appropriating their various cultures as well. He came into conflict with Alura's nephew Superman who defeated Brainiac and liberated Kandor. He relocated Kandor not far from his arctic Fortress of Solitude whereupon he restored it to it's original size. The city then became known as New Krypton. The liberated citizens of Kandor were now free to do whatever they wanted. Powers and Abilities Under a yellow sun, Alura's (as well as the other Kryptonians) cell structure processed the ultraviolet radiation, enhancing her physical traits to superhuman levels. She could now fly, project blasts of thermal energy and perform Herculean feats of strength, just like Superman. *'Kryptonian Physiology': Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Alura possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Alura's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Alura can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Super Hearing': Alura' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision' Alura's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Alura can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Alura's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Alura's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight': Alura is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Alura is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Super Stamina': Alura is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *'Super Strength': Alura's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *'Super Speed': Alura is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *'Super Breath': Alura is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Weaknesses *Red Sun Radiation *Kryptonite Paraphernalia *Lara's Braclet: It is used as a means of escaping the Phantom Zone if ever imprisioned inside. Gallery Alura In-Ze 2.png|Allura In-Ze Trivia *Despite being younger than Jor-El, Zor-El had his daughter Kara at least twenty years before Kal-El was born, although it is important to note that Lara had trouble conceiving children. However age is measured on Krypton, it is logical to assume that Kara was born in Zor-El's early-to-mid twenties, while Kal-El was not born until Jor-El was 51 or 52 and Lara was about 44 or 45 years old. Category:DC Characters Category:DC Heroes Category:House of El Category:Kryptonian Category:Superman Family Category:Krypton Category:Aliens Category:Female DC Characters Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Stamina Category:Characters with Solar Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Super Breathing Category:Characters with Super Hearing